Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphics processing unit and method, and it particularly relates to high-resolution video recording, compression and release technologies like an advanced video coding technology (i.e. H.264), a high efficiency video coding technology (aka HEVC, i.e. H.265) and so on.
Description of the Related Art
High-resolution video recording, compression, and releasing technologies like an advanced video coding technology (i.e. H.264), a high efficiency video coding technology (aka HEVC, i.e. H.265) and so on are generally being used in many applications like those for videoconferencing, video surveillance, consumer electronics, video storage, video-on-demand (VoD) and so on. Generally, a high-resolution video coding and decoding chip is used.